


The mistake of a good man

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Psychic Violence, Sexual Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson è un uomo solo e disperato alla ricerca di una vendetta che gli permetta di andare avanti, ma il nemico è astuto e non deve essere sottovalutato. Ci sono limiti che un uomo buono non dovrebbe mai attraversare, perchè quando il piacere della vendetta diventa mero piacere fine a se stesso non c'è modo di tornare indietro. E le lacrime di un uomo buono sono il suo premio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mistake of a good man

  
John Watson era un uomo disperato. Avete presente quelle persone che decidono di buttarsi nel vuoto perché non hanno più niente da perdere? Lui era uno di questo.  
Quando una brava persona perde la strada e decide di distruggere se stesso è sempre una sconfitta. Ed è una vittoria per il nemico, anche se per ottenerlo sacrifica se stesso e si assume l’onere di essere il tramite per raggiungere lo scopo. Perché non c’è vittoria più soddisfacente che corrompere un’anima buona.  
Lo sa bene il nemico, nel momento esatto in cui trarrà piacere dall’infliggere dolore sarà perso per sempre e lui avrà vinto.  
Questa è la caduta dell’eroe, quello vero. Perché John Watson è davvero dalla parte degli angeli, lui è uno di loro e distruggerlo sarà la vendetta più grande e soddisfacente che otterrà il nemico.   
Non è stato un caso che John Watson quel giorno abbia scorto tra la folla il volto della mente criminale che aveva ucciso Sherlock Holmes, lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche in mezzo a migliaia di sconosciuti e non smise di seguirlo finché non ebbe l’assoluta certezza di scoprire dove abitava.   
Il piano prese forma in quella strada piena di gente, pezzo per pezzo, con maniacale precisione e la freddezza di un addestramento militare. Un uomo disperato può scendere molto in basso e questa volta John Watson non era disposto a scendere a compromessi, avrebbe ottenuto la sua vendetta e poco importava che questo non sarebbe servito a riportare indietro Sherlock Holmes.  
Jim Moriarty aprì gli occhi di scatto e si rese conto di non essere più a casa sua. Non conosceva quel luogo, era una stanza buia, spoglia e impregnata di un forte odore di chiuso e umidità, probabilmente si trattava di una cantina o di un magazzino. Non c’erano finestre ed era circondato da spessi muri di mattoni grigio fumo molto spessi che non lasciavano alcuna possibilità di sentire i rumori all’esterno.   
Era sdraiato su un materasso a due piazze coperto di polvere e non poteva muoversi a causa delle manette che lo tenevano prigioniero. Era un vecchio letto molto ampio e con la testata in ferro battuto, a terra erano state gettate le lenzuola ingiallite e la sola luce che illuminava quell’ambiente così piccolo e soffocante era quella di un paio di candele posate su un tavolo di legno poco lontano.   
Indossava soltanto un paio di jeans troppo stretti, logori e strappati in più punti e nient’altro, di quello che indossava prima del vuoto di memoria non era rimasto più niente. Si sentiva intontito, disorientato e aveva la testa pesante; come se non fosse già sufficiente aveva un cieco dolore ai polsi e le braccia indolenzite, non era una posizione particolarmente comoda.   
Si chiese da quanto tempo si trovava in quella cantina: aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e la sola cosa che ricordava era un rumore sordo che proveniva dalla cucina del suo appartamento, sapeva di essere andato a controllare e da quel momento altro non c’era che il vuoto totale. Tentare di ricordare era uno sforzo del tutto inutile perché l’emicrania gli stava facendo scoppiare la testa.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere con ironia per la situazione: la più grande mente criminale del secolo che veniva rapita e segregata in una cantina da un pazzo qualunque. Da carnefice a vittima, oh questo feriva l’orgoglio.  
Inutile tentare di scappare, quelle manette non si sarebbero aperte senza una chiave, non ci provò nemmeno, era abbastanza intelligente da capire che dimenarsi e chiedere aiuto erano solo un spreco di tempo, sangue e dignità. Rimase immobile e attese, con una calma che solo pochi possono ostentare.  
« Non provi neppure a liberarti. » un’osservazione neutra e un tono di voce incredibilmente familiare.  
Fu una sorpresa scoprire che il suo rapitore non era un uomo qualunque. Oh no, il suo carceriere era un uomo profondamente solo e disperato che cercava vendetta e questo rese tutto molto interessante.  
John Watson non era più l’uomo coraggioso e motivato che aveva conosciuto tempo addietro: era l’ombra di un essere umano che non viveva più la propria vita ma che si limitava a seguire lo scorrere del tempo con lo sguardo sempre rivolto al passato e al ricordo di un uomo morto. Le occhiaie profonde, la barba leggermente incolta, il corpo magro e il viso segnato dal tempo, pareva invecchiato di almeno cinque anni e le sue mani ferme da soldato tremavano vistosamente, che fosse per rabbia o per paura non si poteva dire con certezza.  
Lo guardava con odio. Sentiva i suoi occhi addosso e poteva percepire il suo dolore e la sua rabbia cieca così chiaramente che sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, perché c’era qualcosa di profondamente eccitante nelle persone distrutte, nelle anime che si stavano perdendo.   
John Watson non era più lo stesso uomo di prima: era un’anima persa che si era trasformata in un carnefice e dal modo in cui lo stava guardando, era evidente che fosse impaziente di farlo soffrire.  
« Sarebbe un tentativo inutile. » rispose il prigioniero con voce piatta.  
« È un vero peccato, avresti reso tutto più divertente. » non c’era alcuna emozione di John Watson.  
Fece qualche passo in avanti in direzione del suo prigioniero e fu quasi deluso di vederlo così tranquillo, non aveva previsto questa reazione ma non era un problema. Fece spallucce e cominciò a girare intorno al letto, si sentiva come un predatore che studiava la sua preda e per una frazione di secondo ebbe l’impressione che tutto questo gli piacesse.  
Scacciò bruscamente quel pensiero e si tolse la giacca posandola su un piccolo tavolo e piegandola con cura. Indossava una maglia a maniche corte e un paio di jeans molto stretti – niente male, pensò Moriarty – e non si curò minimamente di mostrare al nemico i segni della guerra che stava facendo con se stesso: così piccoli e così profondi i tagli sui polsi, ancora si vedevano le cicatrici, alcune più recenti e altre molto più vecchie.   
Autolesionismo. John Watson non era solo un uomo disperato, era una bambola rotta che si stava lentamente distruggendo e che aveva deciso, trovandosi di fronte il suo nemico, di rivolgere a lui le sue attenzioni.  
Desiderava vederlo soffrire, voleva rendere i suoi ultimi momenti terribilmente lenti e dolorosi, bramava di sentire la sua voce implorare di finirlo e voleva vederlo morire. Aveva questa remota convinzione che tutto il dolore che si era inflitto e che aveva provato sarebbero scomparsi con la morte del nemico.  
« Tu non sei così. » Moriarty scoppiò in una risata.  
Sentirlo ridere fu come una scarica di adrenalina totalmente improvvisa, un moto di rabbia cieca che non fu capace di controllare. John lo afferrò con violenza per i capelli tirandogli la testa indietro, per costringerlo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi: erano occhi stanchi, leggermente arrossati e impregnati di dolore.   
Erano gli occhi di un uomo che non aveva paura di sporcarsi l’anima e che non provava più alcun desiderio di vivere e per Moriarty erano forse gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto.  
« Ti farò soffrire e mi godrò ogni singolo secondo. Questa è una promessa. » sussurrò a bassa voce John Watson a pochi centimetri dalla bocca della vittima.  
La sua risposta fu lasciva e perversa proprio come c’era da aspettarsi: Moriarty si avvicinò a quelle labbra e le leccò molto lentamente, quasi come se dalla sua bocca fosse appena uscita una proposta sessuale piuttosto che una minaccia.   
A John non piacque affatto questo gesto. Provò una profonda sensazione di disgusto, fu tale che lo colpì con violenza sul viso con un pugno, facendogli sanguinare vistosamente il naso, probabilmente lo aveva rotto o forse si era limitato a deviargli il setto nasale ma poco importava, aveva appena cominciato.  
John sentiva il sapore di Moriarty sulle labbra: sapeva di Earl Grey e di sigarette al mentolo fatte a mano. Si sentiva come contaminato e ancora una volta questa sensazione gli fece perdere di nuovo la ragione; lo colpì ancora una volta allo stomaco e poi un’altra volta, con precisione maniacale. Niente era una caso, sapeva che in quel modo gli aveva rotto una costola e da quel momento in poi anche respirare sarebbe stato doloroso.   
« Lo fai per lui non è vero? Lo fai per Sherlock Holmes? » Moriarty si morse il labbro con violenza per trattenere un gemito di dolore – era un dannato medico e sapeva bene dove colpire – ma non si scompose particolarmente, continuava a fissare il suo aguzzino con un tono di sfida e sorrideva.   
« Tu non lo devi nemmeno nominare! » ricevette un altro pugno, questa volta a sinistra, e un’altra costola rotta. Era sufficiente nominarlo per farlo esplodere, era evidente che fosse pericolosamente instabile.   
« Pensa come sarebbe deluso il tuo caro Sherlock di vedere cosa sei diventato. » sussurrò Moriarty mettendo in mostra una smorfia che comunicava solo un misto di scherno e pietà.   
« Ma lui non c’è più. » un misto di rassegnazione e ancora dolore, questa volta il povero John non fu capace di trattenere due piccole lacrime. Poteva essere triste ma non era un illuso: Sherlock era morto e non poteva vederlo, onestamente non gli importava che lo vedesse in quel momento perché picchiare Moriarty con tale violenza era il solo modo per sentire qualcosa.  
 _Lui non c’è più, Sherlock Holmes è morto_. Un’epifania, un fulmine a ciel sereno e la consapevolezza che niente di tutto questo lo avrebbe riportato indietro, che una volta messo fine alla vita di Moriarty lui sarebbe tornato ad essere un uomo triste e molto solo.  
Niente da perdere a quel punto: poteva fare di Jim Moriarty tutto quello che voleva e lo avrebbe fatto, non per Sherlock Holmes ma per se stesso, nella speranza che portargli via la dignità e la vita con violenza ne avrebbe restituito un piccolo frammento a lui.   
E cosa ci poteva essere di peggio per un uomo che siede sul trono, che perdere tutto e ritrovarsi sottomesso da un nemico? Ecco di nuovo quella sensazione di flebile piacere, un misto d’eccitazione e soddisfazione nel pensare che avrebbe potuto fare di lui qualsiasi cosa.   
Era il primo errore dell’eroe, il primo passo verso il baratro: non si prova piacere nell’infliggere dolore.  
Un punto a favore del nemico che sorrise senza farsi vedere.   
Come tutti anche John Watson aveva un lato oscuro dentro di sé – abbiamo tutti il nostro Mr. Hyde – e si rese conto che bramava di venire allo scoperto. Era il secondo errore dell’eroe, perché quando l’istinto e la rabbia cieca prendono il sopravvento nemmeno l’uomo più retto e onesto del mondo può salvarsi.  
John girò intorno al letto molto lentamente e si scoprì a fissare con estremo interesse il corpo del nemico: era un uomo affascinante ma non in modo convenzionale. Insidioso e falso come il peggior serpente, Moriarty aveva un aspetto curato e attraente, sembrava particolarmente attento alla sua persona, quasi volesse a tutti i costi che le persone lo guardassero ammirate.  
Era sensuale e in un diverso contesto forse se lo sarebbe scopato solo per il gusto di farlo, per divertimento, ma non era quello il momento, voleva che sentisse il dolore e che gli implorasse di fermarsi.  
Questo era il terzo errore dell’eroe: piegare qualcuno con la mera violenza era semplice, ma tentare di farlo usando il sesso brutale era un’arte che John Watson non conosceva, perché c’erano parti nascoste di se stesso che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di esplorare.  
Moriarty lo aveva capito, sapeva che quell’uomo così solo e disperato – tanto da infliggersi dolore da solo pur di sentire qualcosa – non si sarebbe fermato e usò questa debolezza a suo vantaggio, voleva provocarlo e fargli perdere il controllo. Così ingenuo, non sapeva che un uomo sottomesso poteva ancora avere le mani sufficientemente libere per tirare i fili, come un burattinaio.  
John Watson si sarebbe distrutto da solo con le sue stesse mani, lui gli stava solo indicando la via.   
L’uomo dai capelli biondi e lo sguardo triste prese con noncuranza dal tavolo quello che sembrava essere un piccolo e sottile foulard di seta nera e poi si avvicinò di nuovo al letto e questa volta non si limitò soltanto a guardare da lontano ma si mise a cavalcioni sul corpo del nemico prigioniero.   
Non fu una sorpresa percepire il pene duro ed eccitato di Moriarty attraverso la stoffa dei jeans e se da un lato questo provocò in lui un forte senso di nausea, dall’altro non fece che aumentare il suo desiderio di sottometterlo completamente. John Watson, l’onesto John, provò vergogna per se stesso quando realizzò di essere eccitato dalla situazione, non era così che le cose dovevano andare.  
Ma cosa aveva da perdere un uomo al quale era stato portato via tutto? John non aveva più niente, se non una vita da uomo solo, un lavoro insoddisfacente e un senso costante di frustrazione. Fu così che l’eroe lasciò che fosse il suo Mr. Hyde a prendere il controllo.  
Accarezzò il morbido tessuto di un foulard di seta nero e poi lo passò intorno al collo di Moriarty, prima una volta e poi un’altra ancora e cominciò a tirare leggermente. Provò l’irresistibile tentazione di stringere ancora più forte e guardarlo soffocare ma non voleva che tutto finisse troppo in fretta, si limitò a privarlo dell’aria a intervalli irregolari e nel farlo non risparmiò il suo corpo dallo strusciare lascivamente il suo bacino contro il rigonfiamento più che evidente nei pantaloni del prigioniero.   
Moriarty pensò che dietro l’aspetto di un uomo innocente si nascondeva un demonio: John Watson aveva vissuto la sua vita reprimendo violentemente la parte più selvaggia della sua anima e ora non aveva più nessun motivo per trattenersi, privo della sua bussola morale poteva fare tutto ciò che voleva. Stava uscendo allo scoperto, quasi fosse una ferita che non smetteva di sanguinare.  
Era pericoloso, perché un uomo non conosce i suoi limiti finché non li oltrepassa, ma eccitante perché un uomo buono per davvero che perde se stesso è uno spettacolo che solo menti perverse come Jim Moriarty possono apprezzare completamente.  
John cominciò a stringere, la stoffa intorno al collo preme con forza sulla pelle, sempre di più, e respirare diventa uno sforzo sovrumano. Moriarty non ha paura, non chiede di fermarsi e non dice nulla, si limita a sorridere – per quanto possibile con un foulard stretto al collo e due costole rotte – e questo John lo prende come un gesto di sfida.  
« È questo il meglio che sai fare? » la sua voce era un sussurro basso e soffocato, avere quel foulard stretto intorno al collo rendeva difficile parlare ma il suo tono non perse mai quell’accenno di sfida che mandò John su tutte le furie, nonostante la posizione sottomessa Moriarty non smetteva di sfidarlo.  
Certo, lui aveva già fatto del male a qualcuno ma mai per mera vendetta o per il puro piacere di farlo. Sapeva che una volta oltrepassata quella porta non si tornava indietro, ma la speranza che una volta ottenuto quello che voleva il dolore sarebbe sparito era più forte di qualsiasi cosa.  
« Non sono più lo stesso uomo di prima » questo era certo, John non era più la persona comune che vedeva sempre insieme al brillante consulente investigativo, questo suo cieco desiderio di autodistruzione lo aveva reso decisamente interessante.  
Strinse ancora di più il sottile pezzo di stoffa intorno al collo e ci fu un attimo in cui Moriarty nei suoi occhi riuscì a vederla: quella rabbia cieca che mutava impercettibilmente in piacere. Stava andando esattamente doveva voleva portarlo ed era un posto in cui le persone buone non si avventuravano.   
Improvvisamente gli mancò l’aria e si dimenò bruscamente – l’innocente John ci stava prendendo gusto – nel tentativo di ridurre la pressione, senza molto successo. Ottenne solo di consolidare la posizione di comando del suo carceriere e di intensificare il contatto tra i loro corpi, ogni movimento era una scarica elettrica così intensa che per un attimo pensò che sarebbe venuto nei prossimi cinque minuti.  
Si poteva essere infuriati ed eccitati nello stesso momento? John ebbe la sua risposta quando realizzò che la tensione emotiva e sessuale di quel momento si fece troppo pressante da ignorare.   
Liberò entrambi i polsi dalle manette e lo strattonò con forza per costringerlo ad alzarsi e a girarsi di schiena, per avere così una perfetta visuale del suo fondoschiena sodo fasciato dai jeans troppo stretti.   
Non pensò che poteva scappare, una parte di lui in fondo sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Inoltre quel suo strattonarlo con un lembo del foulard evocò nella mente di John l’immagine di un guinzaglio, c’era qualcosa di tremendamente eccitate nel tenere per il collo quello che molti avevano definito come la mente criminale del secolo, gli dava potere e se lo stava proprio godendo.  
Si leccò labbra e rimase per qualche secondo a contemplare quel suo personale spettacolo: il nemico che giaceva a pancia in giù sul letto, con i glutei nudi e scandalosamente esposti ai suoi occhi, con il collo molto arrossato e i polsi segnati dal metallo delle manette.   
Era un uomo che aveva un certo fascino, nemmeno in quel contesto poteva negarlo. Aveva la pelle pallida, bianca come quella delle bambole di porcellana e pareva essere del tutto priva di imperfezioni evidenti, nessun neo o cicatrice a deturparne il corpo, e profumava di bagnoschiuma al pino e colonia molto costosa. Come poteva avere un odore così inebriante? Perché lo eccitava tanto?  
Era l’ennesimo errore dell’eroe: desiderare con tutto se stesso di scopare brutalmente il suo nemico; voleva sentire le sue grida invadere quella piccola cantina e sentirlo implorare che ne voleva di più.  
Questo era il punto limite, una volta superato nemmeno la memoria dell’amico morto avrebbe potuto salvarlo. La caduta, l’attimo in cui il piacere della vendetta è diventato puro piacere fine a se stesso.   
John non ricordava di aver mai tolto così velocemente i pantaloni a qualcuno, men che meno a un altro uomo che odiava così tanto. Moriarty adesso era completamente nudo, inerme e visibilmente eccitato, non c’era niente nel suo corpo che comunicasse paura.  
« Lo sai che cosa succederà una volta che avrai finito con me? » non voleva sentire la risposta « Ti odierai. Ti odierai così tanto e non ci sarà nessuno al mondo che riuscirà a comprenderti, solo io. » e lui non era pronto per questo.  
Era una minaccia? John era troppo preso dalla situazione per considerare quello che aveva detto, pensò che era disposto a correre il rischio e ormai non poteva farci niente, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi.  
Fu un sollievo liberare la sua dolorosa erezione dalla stretta del ruvido tessuto dei jeans, aveva il pene così duro che non c’era altro a cui pensava se non l’impellente necessità di soddisfare il suo desidero di scopare brutalmente il suo nemico.  
Si, voleva entrare in lui con violenza, sentirlo gridare e vedere le lacrime scorrere sul suo viso, il solo scopo era piegarlo e dominarlo e lasciarlo con la sensazione che mai si sarebbe più sentito completo.   
_La caduta: quando la ricerca del piacere diventa fine a se stessa, cresce esponenzialmente fino al momento in cui ciò che conta davvero è provocare dolore non per vendetta, ma perché sono il corpo e l’anima che lo vogliono e lo desiderano_.  
John non riusciva ad accontentarsi: strattonò di nuovo e con forza maggiore un lembo del foulard per costringerlo a sollevare il volto, poi lo afferrò per i capelli e gli ordinò di mettersi a quattro zampe come un animale – _ah l’umiliazione, l’ultima soddisfazione di un uomo corrotto_.  
Moriarty annuì con un misto di sorpresa ed eccitazione, forse John non era l’uomo ordinario, banale e del tutto sottomesso che aveva etichettato in passato con così tanta facilità. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto male, non era la prima volta che un uomo lo scopava ma con John Watson era diverso, lui non voleva solo scoparlo ma anche fargli del male.   
Era una conclusione annunciata. John non si preoccupò di prepararlo alla sua intrusione, afferrò con forza le natiche affondando le unghie nella carne e lo penetrò con violenza in un colpo solo. Fu violento, immediato e John fu del tutto incapace di pensare che poteva essere davvero molto doloroso, non se ne preoccupò minimamente. Sentiva solo il suo pene pulsare con violenza dentro Moriarty, era così stretto e caldo che poteva sentire ogni singolo muscolo contrarsi a ogni spinta.   
Il punto di non ritorno, il limite che non doveva essere attraversato, perché quando il dolore suscitava quel genere di piacere non c’era modo di tornare indietro.   
Moriarty lo sapeva bene, questa era la mossa vincente del nemico. Faceva male, non aveva mai subito alcuna violenza nella sua vita perché di solito lui stava dall’altra parte e provarlo in prima persona ebbe un effetto devastante che non si aspettava, le spinte brutali di John erano violente, veloci e non si risparmiava niente.   
Sentiva le sue unghie affondare nella carne, aveva le natiche che bruciavano ed ebbe quasi la certezza di aver cominciato a sanguinare. Sentì una minuscola lacrima solitaria sfuggire al suo controllo, si morse così forte il labbro inferiore per non gridare ma ogni sforzo si rivelò inutile: prima ancora di rendersene conto stava gridando il nome del suo carceriere in un misto di dolore e piacere che mai aveva provato prima d’ora.  
Era una contraddizione evidente: John Watson lo stava scopando con violenza, spingeva dentro di lui con forza e teneva gli occhi chiusi mentre lo faceva, aveva un’espressione di puro piacere dipinta sul volto e non aveva modo di nasconderlo. Lui stesso era eccitato come mai in vita sua, tanto che a un certo punto circondò la sua erezione con la mano e prese ad accarezzarsi sempre più velocemente.  
L’orgasmo di John fu intenso, violento e brutale, proprio come il modo in cui aveva scopato il suo nemico e nel scorgere quella piccola lacrima sulla guancia si ritrovò a sorridere soddisfatto. Nel momento in cui venne dentro di lui tirò così forte il foulard intorno al collo del prigioniero che ebbe quasi la sensazione di averlo definitivamente privato dell’aria per respirare. Anche Moriarty raggiunse l’orgasmo, ironico che avvenne proprio quando l’ossigeno venne meno e si trovò ad annaspare per la mancanza d’aria, fu pericoloso ed eccitante proprio per questo.   
« Oggi sono io che vinco. » sussurrò John più a se stesso che alla sua vittima.  
L’eroe realizzò che era il momento ideale per mettere fine a tutto questo, bastava solo stringere ancora di più intorno al collo e quel mostro sarebbe morto soffocato. E allora per quale motivo non si mosse e non fece nulla per privare il nemico della sua vita?  
« Ti sbagli, oggi sono io che vinco. » questa era la mossa vincente di Jim Moriarty: corrompere l’anima di un uomo buono, sporcarlo con un gesto vile e mostruoso come la violenza su un altro essere umano. Questo era il limite che John Watson aveva oltrepassato, nel momento in cui aveva provato piacere nel violentare il suo nemico, egli aveva vinto.  
« Cosa? » la vergogna di John Watson era più che evidente. Certo era stato Moriarty a essere ammanettato in quella cantina, ma allora perché gli occhi colmi di lacrime erano quelli del carceriere? Perché era lui il solo che si sentiva in trappola.  
« Ora non sarai mai più lo stesso. » ed era la verità.  
 _Scacco matto_. Jim Moriarty voleva distruggere qualcosa di bello. C’era riuscito.   
E aveva appena cominciato.

_Ti odierai. Ti odierai così tanto  
e non ci sarà nessuno al mondo che riuscirà a comprenderti, solo io._


End file.
